De ti si lo quiero
by Majo Walles
Summary: SLASH - Harry odiaba el día de los enamorados, por que sabía que todos iban tras él por diferentes motivos, pero esta vez un error suyo, casi le quita la posibilidad de ser feliz.


**De ti si lo quiero**

**Resumen:** Harry odiaba el día de los enamorados, por que sabía que todos iban tras él por diferentes motivos, pero esta vez un error suyo, casi le quita la posibilidad de ser feliz.

_**Respuesta al reto de la mazmorra Snarry "Yo te amo"**_

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Romance.

**Advertencias**: Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon.

**Capitulo: **1

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

º0º0º0º0º0º

Si existía algo que Harry Potter odiara más que la guerra que se vivió contra Voldemort, la cual había terminado dando como vencedores a los del lado de la luz, era el maldito 14 de febrero. Todo el rosado, los corazones, las hadas revoloteando por ahí y el maldito muérdago. Todo lo que significara un casual encuentro cursi-romántico-empalagoso eran sólo tonterías, por lo menos para él, que sabía perfectamente, iba a ser terriblemente desagradable.

Hoy estaba a jueves, jueves 11 de febrero para ser más exactos y ya había rechazado cuatro peticiones de citas, doce indirectas y no quería saber la cantidad de mensajitos que le llegaban a la hora de la cena, comida o desayuno, las cuales venían, regularmente, acompañadas de una flor o una caja de chocolates. Él sólo se levantaba discretamente y guardaba las cosas en su bolsillo y salía del comedor para dirigirse a su habitación.

Al llegar a esta y con un poco de remordimiento quiso mandar un incendio que achicharrara rápidamente lo que estuviera en el paquete.

No quería arriesgarse con averiguar lo que traía. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas cosas le habían enviado con filtros de amor o cosas por el estilo.

Tenía la desagradable sensación de que nadie estaba pensando realmente en él, cuando le enviaban todas esas cosas, si no más bien en la fama que le había acarreado el destruir a Voldemort.

Sin saber muy bien por que, se acostó y se quedó rápidamente dormido. Para su desgracia volvió a recordar las cosas que pasaron durante la guerra.

La muerte de Remus y Tonks. Que había sido un golpe terriblemente devastador. Tomando en cuenta que consideraba a Remus como su segundo padrino, su muerte le recordó, que esta vez, se había quedado realmente solo.

La partida del director Dumbledore que aun le dolía, había sido en su momento, fuente de ayuda para los momentos en que no encontraba una salida o un motivo real para seguir peleando, pero la perdida de muchos amigos y unos cuantos conocidos le traían de nuevo las fuerzas, diciéndose que solo él podía terminar con todo este maldito calvario.

Recordó que estuvo a punto de morir, pero que alguien, una persona que nunca en su vida pensó que podía haberle ayudado, lo rescato a último momento de las garras de ese maniático asesino, que sólo veían en él, una pequeña muralla que debía derrumbar para hacerse del dominio del mundo mágico.

El profesor Snape lo había ayudado a huir de Voldemort, justo cuando este había querido eliminarlo.

Nunca se imaginó verlo llegar a su lado. Se encontraba en una prisión ubicada en quizás que lugar, donde unos mortífagos lo habían dejado luego de haberlo capturado a base de una trampa. Le habían quitado su varita y se encontraba completamente indefenso. Pero él llegó y le entregó su arma, para luego indicarle por donde debía correr. Fue así como logró escapar. Gracias a él estaba a salvo.

Lo que ahora le molestaba era que el profesor ni siquiera le devolvía la mirada cuando pasaba por su lado. Para que decir si le saludaba, ya que si no lo hizo en los pasados diecisiete años, no había razón alguna para que eso cambiara de un momento a otro.

Debía admitir que en algún lugar de su alma, deseaba que el profesor le saludara, o por lo menos le devolviera una mirada, pero eso no había pasado desde que volvió a clases y parecía que no cambiaria tampoco.

Sintió que alguien abría la puerta y con un pase de su varita hizo desaparecer los restos del regalo calcinado que estaba en el suelo. No recordó como fue que lo quemó, pero ya estaba hecho. Vio que se trataba de Neville, el cual estaba parado en la puerta, viéndolo con una mirada que lo ponía bastante incomodo. Era como si quisiera decirle algo, pero que no se atrevía.

— ¿Necesitas algo, Neville?

El chico pareció saltar en su sitio y terminó por entrar completamente en la habitación, para luego serrar la puerta.

—Yo… necesito decirte algo.

Harry lo miró expectante, con tal de que no fuera una declaración de amor, lo que realmente dudaba, estaba dispuesto a ayudar a su amigo en lo que necesitara.

—Siéntate, Neville, soy todo oídos.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama del moreno y se mantuvieron en silencio un rato. Finalmente Neville suspiró y cerró los ojos, esperando que lo que fuera a decir no le costara el cuello.

— ¿Recuerdas que te había dicho que estaba saliendo con una persona, pero que no se los diría por ahora?

—Sí, y creo que también dijiste que era por que no sabías si iba a funcionar o no.

—Así es, pero creo que es lo mejor que sepan quien es, para que no se lleven una sorpresa muy grande para el baile de San Valentín.

—Pues bien.

Francamente, a veces Neville era el rey del melodrama ¿Qué de malo podría haber en su pareja, como para que no la soltara de una vez?

—Estoy saliendo con Theodore Nott, un Slytherin de nuestra edad.

Bien, eso no se lo esperó ni en sus más locos sueños ¡¿Neville con una sapiente? Por Merlín, si Neville era lo mas parecido a un blanco de las burlas y bromas por parte de los Sly. Claro que había que admitir que el chico había tenido significativos cambios de un tiempo a esta parte. Se había puesto más despierto, más seguros, en fin, había cambiado y al parecer su noviazgo con la serpiente lo estaba logrando.

—Wow Neville, no se que decirte. Me sorprende, pero si a ti te hace feliz, estoy muy contento por ti.

—Gracias, Harry —le dijo abrazándolo —. Ahora hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte.

—Dime, en que te puedo ser útil.

—Bien, resulta que no se que podría regalarle y como hemos visto que te han llegado una gran cantidad de regalos adelantados… me gustaría que me ayudaras a encontrar algo bueno.

Harry lo miró fijamente ¿Cómo le decía que no quería ayudarlo por que era precisamente de lo que se estaba escapando? Pero la cara de suplica que tenía Neville, no le daba muchas opciones.

—Esta bien Neville —le dijo con aire resignado —en la noche nos pondremos de acuerdo para ver que le puedes regalar.

— ¡Gracias Harry!

Luego de pasar por esa situación… rara. Se quedó contemplando por la ventana. Había un día bonito. No hacía ni frió, ni calor, pero el aire era agradable. Revisó su horario y vio que aun le quedaban dos horas de transformaciones y dos de Herbología, por lo que mejor se preparó. Quizás si tenía ánimos luego de clases, podría ir a pasear un rato.

Bajó de la torre de Gryffindor y a sólo unos pasillos de la sala de trasformaciones chocó con alguien. No fue un gran golpe, pero si se pudo dar cuenta de que no era un alumno. Los alumnos no eran mucho más altos que él. Levantó la vista y se quedó como piedra al darse cuenta de que era con el profesor Snape, con quien se había chocado.

—Lo lamento mucho, profesor.

Esperó, pero nada escuchó de vuelta, ni siquiera un insulto por parte del hombre. Este sólo lo miró y luego se volteó para seguir por el otro pasillo. No supo por que, pero de repente le dieron unas terribles ganas de llorar. Sentía la respiración agitada y un vació muy grande en el estomago. No supo por que lo hizo, pero salió corriendo en dirección al baño y se encerró en uno de los cubículos. Dejó sus materiales en el suelo y se sentó en la tasa abrazando sus piernas y enterrando su cabeza en ellas. Trató de regular su respiración, pero de poco sirvió, cuando sintió que una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

Se levanto rápidamente y salió para mirarse en el espejo ¿Por qué demonios estaba llorando? ¿Por Snape, que ni siquiera le dirige una mirada? ¿Por rabia? No sabía por que, pero se limpió la cara con fuerza, se hecho un poco de agua para enjuagar las lagrimas y tomó sus cosas para salir del baño.

Él no tenía por que reaccionar así. Mucho menos por una persona, que al parecer, olvido que existía.

Las clases pasaron sin novedad. Sólo el mismo melodrama de los alumnos queriendo llamar su atención y él tratando de escudarse en sus amigos, los cuales poco o nada le ayudaban, ya que estaban tan contagiados por las fechas, que prácticamente parecían volar cuando se miraban. Harry se preguntó si realmente Hermione o Ron no habían recibido ningún ataque peligroso en la batalla, por que su actitud era ya demasiado escalofriante. Prácticamente no podían vivir sin estar cerca del otro.

Llegó la hora de la cena, pero prefirió saltársela. No quería ver a Snape y recordar lo estúpido que reaccionó por el desplante que le hizo el hombre. Por lo que se fue rápidamente por uno de los pasillos y se quedó mirando por una de las ventanas que daban al bosque prohibido. No quería pensar, sólo quedarse ahí un rato.

En las mazmorras, el profesor Snape se daba vuelta de un lado para el otro. Tenía rabia, quería gritar, pero el nunca perdería la calma de esa manera.

Escuchó como llamaban a su puerta y con un pase de varita la abrió, dejando pasar a su ahijado. El muchacho le devolvió una mirada incrédula, pero era lógico que algo así pasara.

—Severus —lo llamó el adolescente — ¿Puedes decirme por qué tu despacho esta hecho un desastre?

Se sentó en uno de los sillones que aun quedaban intactos y vio como el mayor hacía lo mismo con otro.

—No apareció

Fue lo único que dijo y luego se quedó mirando el fuego de la chimenea, que más bien era un mero adorno, ya que la temperatura era bastante agradable.

Draco lo miró y sólo negó con la cabeza. Se puso de pie y se acercó para arrodillarse delante de él y apoyar su cabeza en su regazo.

— ¿Te dijo algo? Por que estaba bastante desconcentrado en clases.

—No, sólo se disculpó cuando nos encontramos en un pasillo.

—Quizás no pudo ir.

—O quizás sólo lo hizo a propósito —suspiro y se acomodo mejor en el sillón —Creo que ya me aburrí, Draco, he tratado de todo…

Harry caminaba por uno de los pasillos del castillo. Recordó que había quedado de acuerdo con Neville para ayudarle con su regalo para Nott, pero el chico no llegó y ahora lo buscaba por el colegio. Le servia para distraerse.

Pensó por donde podría buscarlo y ya había recorrido los lugares mas lógicos para que estuviera Neville. El invernadero, la biblioteca, el gran comedor… etc. Pero aun no podía dar con él. Hasta que finalmente se le ocurrió una parte. Aunque era arriesgarse en vano. Si era novio de una serpiente, lo mas lógico es que estuviera en el territorio de las serpientes.

Bajó a las mazmorras, con cuidado de no encontrarse con nadie. No era que tuviera miedo, pero prefería que no se hablara de él por estar merodeando por esos lugares.

Caminó derecho. Recordó que por esos lugares estaba en despacho del profesor Snape. De un momento a otro, le dieron ganas de ir a reclamarle el que pasara de él de manera tan evidente, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se arrepintió rápidamente.

Para su desgracia ya había llegado a las puertas del despacho. Se quiso dar vuelta, pero escucho un murmullo. Se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba entre abierta. La curiosidad fue más grande que él y se asomo un poco.

Vio que Malfoy estaba de rodillas frente al profesor con su cabeza en su regazo y a este acariciando los cabellos dorados del príncipe de hielo.

Sintió como su algo se partiera en su interior, pero no supo como interpretarlo. Se quiso ir, pero escuchó que hablaban y sin importarle lo que dijeran los demás, se quedó a escuchar.

—Quizás no pudo ir.

—O quizás sólo lo hizo a propósito —suspiró y se acomodó mejor en el sillón —Creo que ya me aburrí, Draco, he tratado de todo. Le he mandado un sin fin de notas y flores. ¡Flores ¿Te das cuenta? Yo no soy de las personas que hacen eso.

—Pero estas enamorado —le dijo el rubio divertido —vamos, Severus, que estoy seguro que si lo vieras ahora volverías a tratarlo.

—No se, Draco. Le envié de todo. Claveles rojos, Flores de Lis, Clemátide, Lilas, Tulipanes, Rosas. Además de un poema cursi con cada uno de ellos, donde le explicaba lo que significaba cada flor y lo que quería expresarle.

—Bueno, padrino —dijo más divertido que antes —he de admitir que te sobrepasaste esta vez… Potter no es tan inteligente como apreciar la delicadeza del lenguaje de las flores.

—No se, Draco, pero creo que simplemente me rendiré.

Harry escuchaba todo sin poder creerlo. "Era Snape quien le mandaba las flores" nunca las guardó y las notas las destruyó sin leerlas.

Corrió en dirección a su habitación y se encerró entre los doseles de su cama.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y empezó a recordar la primera vez que le mandaron flores. Fueron unas rosas amarillas, pero venían con un hechizo que afectó a Dean, ya que le gustaron y las olisqueo. Desde ese momento empezó a destruir cada flor que llegó a sus manos.

— ¡Oh Merlín, las demás eran de él! —Se dejó caer de espalda —Ahora entiendo. Me desprecia por que cree que yo lo desprecié al no decirle nada por los regalos.

Se sentó rápidamente y salió de la habitación en dirección a la biblioteca. Ahí se encontraba Hermione, justamente quien necesitaba en esos momentos.

—Hermione, necesito tu gira tiempo.

La chica lo miró alzando una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. A su lado Ron lo miraba sin entender una sola palabra.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes Harry?

—Nada malo, te lo juro, pero esta vez necesito que me ayudes sin preguntar nada.

Hermione lo miró por un rato y luego le tendió el objeto que le pidió. Harry lo tomó y salió corriendo de la biblioteca.

— ¿Por qué se lo pasaste, amor?

— ¿No lo miraste, Ron? —Le dijo con una sonrisa —Harry estaba emocionado, estaba ansioso y hasta creo que feliz —miró por la puerta que salió su amigo —si puedo ayudarlo para que esa expresión la tenga por mas tiempo, mejor.

Harry corrió a su habitación y se volvió a encerrar en ella. Sabía que no podría viajar muy atrás en el tiempo, por lo cual decidió solo retroceder por unas horas. Desde que recibió el regalo a la hora del desayuno. Habían sido Rosas rojas y estaba seguro que se las había enviado Snape.

Sintió una sensación extraña, pero luego con valor salió de entre los doseles y se quedó escondido bajo una de lascadas de sus compañeros. Estaba seguro que sólo llegaría en unos minutos más.

Escuchó como la puerta se abría y se vio a si mismo entrar por ella. Vio las flores que traía en las manos y como le apuntaba con la varita. No supo muy bien por que lo hizo, pero terminó maldiciéndose a si mismo con un imperio y se mandó a dormir. Ahora recordaba que le había dado mucho sueño de repente y se quedó dormido sin destruir el regalo.

Salió de debajo de la cama y se acercó a las flores. Era un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas y traía una tarjetita. Abrió la tarjeta con mucho cuidado. Se sentía emocionado y más lo estuvo al reconocer la pulcra letra de Severus Snape en ella. La leyó con atención:

"Con el alba se despiertan mis sentidos

Y sólo verte significa para mí un suspiro

Por que la eternidad no es nada a tu lado

Y si por mí fuera a tu corazón pondría un candado

Que el cielo se abra para demostrarte mi amor

En un capullo de rosa roja que te muestre mi pación,

Pación prohibida, negada y cuestionada

Pero con tal de tener tu amor, esperare en la ventana"

S. T. S. P.

Harry volvió a mirar la rosa que descansaba entre sus manos. Quería saber que significaba. Recordó que Malfoy le había dicho que él no era lo suficientemente inteligente como para reconocer el lenguaje de las flores. Y al parecer tenía toda la razón.

Sintió como alguien subía los peldaños que daban a habitación y recordó que Neville había subido a hablar con él ¡Claro, Neville debía saber el significado de las flores!

Quitó el hechizo que tenía sobre su yo del pasado y quemó el regalo. No entendió por que lo hizo, pero si recordaba que estaba calcinado cuando lo encontró. Se escondió bajo una cama y espero a que su conversación con Neville terminara y que su yo del pasado saliera de la habitación.

Estaba realmente confundido. Quería saber que decían los otros mensajes y un vació se prendó a su corazón.

¿Cómo no lo vio antes? Todas veces que Severus lo había salvado. Las de tantas veces que lo había ayudado desde las sombras. Cuando lo salvó en la guarida de Voldemort. Toda y cada una de las veces que trató de enseñarle Oclumancia, pero que al final no dieron resultado. Se sintió terrible. Por supuesto que el hombre debería de estar dolido, si cada vez que le enviaba un regalo él lo quemaba junto a los demás, sin atreverse a ver que es lo que traía. Sin ser consiente había lastimado el corazón de Severus.

Estaba decidido. Le preguntaría a Neville el significado de las flores. Y luego vería que es lo que haría con esa información.

Salió con cuidado de que nadie lo viera y se escondió en el lago el tiempo que restaba de clases. Sintió el impulso de ir a la sala de pociones, pero se contuvo.

Cuando calculó que ya debería de haber llegado la hora de la cena, que fue la hora en que se quedó en uno de los pasillos para esperar la hora que se encontrara con Neville, que ahora que recuerde, no encontró, por lo que lo mas probable es que Neville ya se hubiese encontrado con él en ese momento.

Se dirigió al castillo y espero a la salida del comedor hasta que el chico salio.

—Neville, necesito tu ayuda.

El chico lo miró y asintió. Se dirigieron al dormitorio y vieron que no había nadie.

— ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

— ¿Tú sabes el significado de las flores?

Neville enarcó una ceja y no entendió muy bien a lo que iba la pregunta.

—Sí, de hecho, he leído bastante sobre ello.

— ¿Me podrías decir el significado de algunas?

—Claro. Dime cales son.

—Eh… dame un segundo —trató de recordar el orden en que lo había dicho Severus —Claveles rojos.

—Mmm… los claveles rojos se suponen que dan a entender enamoramiento, un sentimiento fuerte. Esperanza de un amor, como si con ello estuviera pidiendo una oportunidad a la persona amada.

—Oh, bien —estaba completamente rojo, pero quería saber lo que significaban las demás —otra… Flores de Lis.

—La flor de Lis es esperanza, belleza, fuego… todo aquello que sea fuerte y que conlleve un deseo irrefrenable.

—Mmm… espera un segundo, no recuerdo la otra… era muy rara, Matilde… no esa no… clementina… no, ¡Rayos no recuerdo!

— ¿No será, Clemátide?

— ¡Si esa…rayos Nev, eres el mejor!

—Jeje… claro. Bien las Clemátide demuestran la belleza del alma, la pureza en su máxima expresión… ¿A que viene todo esto?

—Espera, ya te explicó, sólo faltan unas pocas —le pidió antes de seguir —Lilas.

—Las lilas, tienen varios significados… pueden mostrar la juventud o niñez, normalmente se les regala a los jóvenes. Otra puede ser el significado de un primer amor o inocencia.

—Tulipanes.

— ¿Qué color?

— ¿Eh? —No recordaba que color era los tulipanes ¡No recordaba cual era el tulipán! —no lo recuerdo Nev. Por que no recuerdo cual es el tulipán.

—Oh, en ese caso —miró para su propio escritorio fue a buscar un libro. Empezó a hojearlo y encontró una fotografía que le mostró a Harry —, estos son los tulipanes.

—Ah… OK, dame un segundo… eran de color… mmm… a si rojos, eran tulipanes rojos.

—Que hermosos… bien los tulipanes significan romance, pasión, lujuria, todo aquello que valla de la mano con el amor y sus derivados.

—Gracias Nev… ahora sólo falta uno Rosas, rosas rojas.

—Esas son las más comunes para regalar a los enamorados, por que representan el amor. Ninguna otra flor puede ser comparada con ellas, por lo que ninguna otra puede representar un sentimiento tan potente como el amor.

Harry se quedó pensando y ahora se sentía más miserable que antes. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida, pero antes de salir se volteo.

— ¿Recuerdas que me pedirte ayuda con el regalo para Nott? Pues pienso de verdad, que en este momento lo mejor son las flores. Usa tu sabiduría en ellas y prepárale un hermoso arreglo que refleje todo lo que sientes.

Neville le sonrió y asintió.

Salió de la habitación y empezó a caminar. Ahora si tenía miedo. Sabía que lo que sentía en su corazón era cada vez más fuerte y le dolía el pensar que Severus se rindiera así. Por un error suyo, pero que al fin y al cabo lo trató de hacer por mejor.

Sin darse cuenta llegó a la puerta del despacho del temido profesor de pociones y la miró por largo rato. Ahora estaba completamente cerrada seguramente Malfoy ya se había largado ¿O estará aun adentro? ¿Y si lo esta consolando? ¿Y si prefirió tratar con Malfoy? La angustia se empezó a apoderar de su corazón. No quería, no podía permitir que Malfoy le arrebatara algo que en un principio fue para él.

Tuvo el amago de golpear la puerta, pero de repente su vista se volvió nubosa y sintió como algo húmedo bajaba por su rostro. Estaba llorando. Lloraba y no entendía por que o por lo menos no quería entender.

La puerta se abrió y por ella apareció el residente del lugar.

Cuando Severus miró que era el sonido fuera de su puerta, nunca en su vida se imaginó encontrarse a Harry con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Quiso estirar su mano para atraerlo a su cuerpo y preguntarle que era lo que lo tenía así, pero pensó que lo mejor sería no hacerlo, no por lo menos hasta que Harry dijera algo. Pero sólo lo vio cubrirse el rostro con las manos y dejar que mas lagrimas cayeran.

—Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento.

Le repitió cubriendo su rostro. Severus por su parte no entendía que era lo que le pasaba y por que estaba actuando así.

—Señor Potter, no entiendo que es lo que le pasa.

—No me diga así, por favor —le dijo quitando sus manos de su rostro y mirándolo a los ojos —lamento no haber contestado nada, lamento no haber leído nada.

—No entiendo a lo que se refiere.

— ¡A todo! —Gritó con rabia, pero rabia por si mismo —No leí las cartas, no le tomé importancia a las flores, no tomé en cuenta ningún regalo…

—Ah… eso —se dio vuelta y se entró, pero no cerró la puerta.

— ¡Por favor mírame! —Gritó al ver que se alejaba de él —Necesito que me escuches.

— ¿Y que escuche qué? —Se dio vuelta, pero esta vez se podía notar la rabia — ¿Qué no te interesa todo lo que hice, lo que escribí o lo que mande?

— ¡No! —En un arranque Harry se acercó a él y lo abrasó —Por favor sólo déjame explicar.

—Retírese, por favor —muy a su dolor, esto lo estaba ablandando y no se lo podía permitir.

—Las primeras flores que recibí, fueron unas rosas amarillas, pero venían hechizadas al igual que muchos otros regalos.

—No entiendo a que va…

— ¡Por favor déjame terminar! —Le dijo mirándolo hacia arriba, pero sin soltarlo en ningún momento —todos los regalos que fui recibiendo venían hechizados, por lo que al final terminé destruyendo todos los que llegaban a mis manos… incluso los tuyos… no leí las cartas, no tomé en cuenta las flores ni los poemas…

— ¿Entonces como sabes…? —Vio como Harry sacaba de su bolsillo un gira tiempo.

—Sólo así, pude saber lo que decía la tarjeta de esta mañana —lo miró a los ojos y estos volvieron a humedecerse —pero no se que decían las demás, no se que me dijiste… y yo quiero saberlo.

—Entonces yo te diré —le dijo inclinándose un poco hasta alcanzar su oído —sólo te diría si lo quieres oír.

—Y es lo que quiero —sus rostros sólo estaban a unos centímetros —quiero saber lo que sientes por mí… de ti si lo quiero saber.

Severus descendió y lo besó pausadamente, sintiendo por primera vez sus labios, recorriendo por primera vez su boca. Acariciando por primera vez su cuerpo.

Severus cerró la puerta antes de sellarla. No dejaría salir a Harry, hasta que fuera completamente suyo.

Entraron a la habitación del hombre y desataron sus paciones. Todas aquellas reprimidas por las circunstancias. La guerra y los problemas del término de clases.

Severus recorrió con besos todo el cuerpo de Harry, sin dejar ni un solo espacio libre. Ni una sola parte que quedara fuera de su tacto. Harry gemía y lo atraía para comenzar un nuevo beso. Nunca dejaron de hablarse de amor. Fueron esas palabras las que calmaron a Harry cuando Severus entró por completo en su cuerpo y luego empezó a hacerle el amor, como solo él podría habérselo hecho.

Ahora yacían juntos en la cama, besándose esporádicamente y acariciando el cuerpo del otro. Ahora si podrían dormir en paz.

Finalmente había llegado el fatídico 14 de febrero. Si alguna vez se le llegó a pasar por la cabeza que sin Dumbledore las fiestas serían menos estrafalarias, pues se equivocó. Minerva McGonagall se había acostumbrado a todo lo que había hecho el director a lo largo de los años, por lo que ahora había organizado un baile para san Valentín con todo y angelitos vestidos con pañales revoloteando por los pasillos, y mandando mensajitos entre los enamorados.

Harry iba con sus amigos por uno de ellos. No le había dicho a nadie sobre su relación con Severus y estaba seguro de que su amado no quería que el mundo entero supiera sobre su romance.

—Amigo, quita esa cara por favor.

— ¿He? —Miró a sus amigos que tenían sendas sonrisas —No se a que te refieres Ron.

—Pues por la cara de baboso enamorado que tienes.

Iba a seguir hablando, pero un angelito llegó junto a ellos y le entregó un papelito a Harry y uno a Hermione. Los dos abrieron sus papelitos y dejaron que los cupidos volaran lejos.

— ¡Oh, Ron… gracias!

Hermione besó a su novio que le había enviado un hermoso poema.

— ¿Quién te lo manda? —Preguntó Hermione a Harry, al ver que el moreno se ponía completamente rojo y miraba el papel con los ojos muy abiertos.

—He… yo… nos vemos.

Salió corriendo en dirección a la mazmorra. Quería ver a Severus en ese mismo instante.

Llegó a la puerta y no fue necesario que golpeara, ya que esta se abrió y él entró rápidamente para lanzarse contra el hombre y compartir un besó furioso.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo.

Le repetía al tiempo en que dejaba besos por todo su rostro.

—Yo también te amo, Harry, pero ahora quiero una respuesta.

—No necesitabas preguntar… por supuesto que sí.

El hombre lo acercó más a él y lo besó nuevamente, mientras deslizaba un anillo por el dedo anular de Harry.

En el suelo de la entrada quedó botado el papel que cuido le entregó, donde sólo una frase se podía leer… "¿Te casas conmigo?"

No había necesidad de decir más. Este era el primer San Valentín que Harry iba a disfrutar. El primero de todos los que vinieran estando casados con Severus.

Fin


End file.
